everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marina Nixe
Marina Nixe is a 2018-reintroduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of The Water Nixie from the fairytale of the same name. In the destiny-conflict she sides with the Rebels for not wanting to be beaten so easily. Character Personality When you first see Marina it's not easy to see that she's anywhere near as 'nice'. Her resting bitch-face is pretty intimidating to people and even though she claims she's kind hearted, her cold exterior says otherwise. Marina does try to be caring but it always seems to backfire and ends up insulting the recipient instead. * mysterious ? * pretty quiet ** Marina doesn't like speaking with people unless they're close * wallflower ** it's ironic.. Marina always dresses to stand out from the crowd but at the same time doesn't like being the centre of attention * its rare, but when Marina is angry she's pretty passive-aggressive * usually calm and collected * aloof ** very reserved. she doesn't like sharing her problems nor does she seek for help * kinda unapproachable * elegant and graceful Appearance Common nixies are shape shifters. Normally they're unable to change their actual' nixie form but can modify their human selves. They can never decide on one form and often change their appearance to confuse potential enemies or sailors. Marina isn't skilled enough to have several forms so stays with her two basic appearances. Being part mermaid, Marina has a silvery-blue mermaid tail, fins, scales and gills. However, she considers this form very plain looking and wears a lot of light, gold jewelry and shells she collects from shipwrecks. Marina bases her human form off native females she had seen from her home country. She stands at 5' 6" and has an hourglass shaped body. Her caramel skin is smooth and her hair is a lustrous turquoise. She has white curly ends, resembling a water fall while her eyes are raspberry rose in colour. Hobbies and Interests * Singing ** Going by the stage name "Marina and the Pearls," Marina is pretty known for her siren-like voice and harmony. It may seem like a cliché, but she dreams of one day becoming a world famous artist. * Fashion ** Her aunt and cousins run an under-sea boutique, which she used to hang out in most of time before being sent to Ever After. During her time there she developed a love for fashion as an art form and spends a lot of her free time designing outfits. * Shopping ** Mermaids and nixies alike are very materialistic. Money is no difficulty for them, since they often raid ships, and spending it all is pretty much a rite of passage. Marina can usually be found in Book End blowing her cash off on fashion, makeup and shoes. Fairytale - The Water Nixie Fairytale Main article: The Water Nixie How Marina comes into it It's no sea''cret that Marina's mother enjoys luring in sailors for her own amusement, so the fact that no one really knew who Marina's dad was isn't a surprise. But the truth is, he wasn't a sailor. Instead he was a ''siren -- and it was Marina's mother who got lured in, this time. Outfits Marina prefers to wear loose, flowing clothes that she can move freely in. Her main colours consist of pink, maroon and light blue while her jewelry or metal colour is gold. Marina's motifs include shells, water lilies and mermaid scales. Relationships Family Aquarius Nixe As her mother spends more time in the water, Marina never really stays in contact with her during her time in Ever After High. Even if she was in the water, Aquarius was often absent and didn't bother to properly look after her children. Marina has developed a deep hatred towards her mother, and avoids anything to do with her. Brookes "Blue" Wells * younger half brother * stupid sibling rivalry * Brookes is the more responsible/mature one * "this is why mom doesn't FUCKING LOVE YOU" * rely on eachother due to their mother's lack of support Unknown father Marina doesn't know her own father and doesn't really pay much attention to finding him. Marina is aware she is half siren, opposed to Brookes who has no idea who his father may be at all. Marina and Brookes also have an aunt who is the current nixie from the Mill-Pond. They also have two cousins; Miller Pond and Miette Pond. Friends note: she needs more of these ajsjddj Other mermaids/nixies this sounds really vague Marina has connections across the ocean. Since she is unable to be at home most of the time she relies on her fellow merpeople to update her on the latest happenings. Romance Marina is bisexual, leaning towards females, and is currently not looking. She has "dated" some people before but would dump them after a week or two. Charles "Rogue" Radnor * they're ex's dont worry @ner * both were dating eachother mostly bc they were both in denial. the feelings weren't romantic and eventually marina dumped him but they're still close friends. she usually offers him bad love advice Enemies Meeshell Mermaid TBA Pirates She just doesn't like them. Finds them all fishy in one way or another. Pets Marina considers all sea critters her friend but has no actual pets. Gallery Nixie.png|Basic by me Marina-byhidden.png|bday gift from Hiddenfolk !!! <33 For zarin fansa 2018.png|Secret Santa 2018 gift from DatAsymptote!! Trivia * Marina's birthday is on March 2nd. ** Her star sign is Pisces. ** Her birthstone is aqumarine. * Believe it or not but Marina is practically my first overall character. She started off as a generic Charming role and eventually turned into how she is now. Marina had several names during her "prototype" phase. Some include; Darcy, Debonair, Larimar, Aquamarine and Irene. * The reason why she doesn't have a proper room mate is because her dorm is stored with water. * Marina gets dehydrated VERY easily and needs to stay hydrated regularly or she can get really sick. She usually carries around loads of water bottles.l * In the future, she would like to have a career in modeling or singing. * Being a nixie, Marina is able to transform into a mermaid, human, and a snake. ** However more experienced nixies are also able to turn into a horse and a dragon. * Her stagename, Marina and the Pearls, is a parody based on Marina and the Diamonds. * Marina is usually found with a parasol mostly because; ** yeah the rain obviously, but because she absorbs any water in contact with her that includes rain water and absorbing too much can damage her health ** to block out sunlight. Due to her having a literal body of water, she can evaporate in hot temperatures. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Indian Category:Mermaids Category:Zarin's OCs Category:The Water Nixie Category:Shapeshifters